


Will I Be Able?

by StarSachi2303



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSachi2303/pseuds/StarSachi2303
Summary: Just a short fanfic for my otp Ricochet x Barley from Brawl Stars :D
Relationships: Ricochet/Barley, Ricochet/Barley (Brawl Stars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Will I Be Able?

Sitting on the bar stool, face down. Ricochet's just casually listening to the music coming from the old jukebox. It's a late-night after a whole day of chasing crimes.

"Didn't know you have a thing for jazz" - Asked Barley.

Ricochet peaked up a little, maybe just to make sure who is asking, and returned to the position without giving an answer.

Tough day, huh? - Barley keeps on asking and filling up Ricochet's cup.

It isn't a thing to be wondering about, being a sheriff, it must be a very tough and stressful job. Working every day, every month, he doesn't have a day off either. Barley knows enough not to tease with him at this pace. Glanced at the defeated sheriff, Barley gets out of the counter and sits next to Ricochet. Close enough for their shoulder to touch.

Ricochet finally lifting his head and looking at Barley, squint his eyes and hissed tiredly:

"There're people here..."  
"There're none, actually. Only you." - Barley quickly answered.

Ricochet give a double-check at the surrounding, then let out a long long sigh, preparing himself to a wave of Barley's shameful teasing just like usual.

Yet it didn't come.

"Do you want to talk about it?" - asked Barley, with a soft tone.

Stunned by an unexpected response, Ricochet confused and look at Barley.

"What is that? Is this your new way to mess with me?"  
"I'm just trying to be nice, that's all. And well, aren't bars supposed to be a place to let out steam?"

The bartender got a point. But the thought of actually sit down and talk to him like normal person weird Ricochet out. Maybe because he got too familiar with those naughty teasing of Barley's, and that now ruining the serious mood.

"Sorry, didn't know you actually care about me"  
"Oh I care, you just don't like the way I did it" Barley chuckled  
"You only annoy me by doing that, by the way."  
"At least I can get you to talk when normally people couldn't."

Barley sighed.

"Look, you are too fixated on your work, you forgot to take care of yourself. Life is more than just working your head off every day. Don't you feel burned out?"

Ricochet was in silence, at the fact that Barley correctly guessed his thought. as if he could read minds. But, he - the sheriff, quits, then what will happen to the town? That's the thought he always clings to every time this conversation starts in his own head.

"Thanks, but I don't need this advice, not right now and especially not from you." - He tries to soften the words but it still came out bitter with his tone and expression.  
"You will, soon. Just take your time to think about it and maybe open up a little."  
"Not to you...yet."

As when Ricochet finished mumbling the last word, rain poured. They both decide to stop the conversation there and let the sounds and thoughts take over. Droplets hit the ground one by one, mixed with the slow jazz, together they filled the room as if time had stopped at that moment. What a peaceful mood, Ricochet wishes he could live like this forever, live a normal, peaceful life, forgetting his duty as a sheriff. Maybe the first step is to just speak his thought to the bartender sitting next to him, he is actually not that bad.

But that is a job for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Hello, this is my fisrt time writting a fanfiction, English is not my first language so there might be some grammar mistake, but I hope you enjoyed it :D 💕💕
> 
> My orginial was on Wattpad 2020, but since my country blocked the site, i think it's best to move to here :')


End file.
